


Today, I'll Let You Free

by minwonmw



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minwonmw/pseuds/minwonmw
Summary: Wonwoo tidak pernah merasa punya harapan; tapi Mingyu datang untuk menawarkan.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Today, I'll Let You Free

Kalau ada skala kesialan dari angka satu sampai sepuluh, Mingyu ada dinomor sembilan koma sembilan alias sial banget. Kepindahannya kesini merupakan salah satu rentenan sial yang harus dia telan pahit-pahit tahun ini, meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia adalah orang yang nggak akan pernah beruntung dalam segi apapun. Dia nggak pernah bilang kalau dia tidak suka pekerjaan ini, cuma masalahnya adalah ia dipindah tugaskan ketika dia sedang berada diatas angin. Rumah sakit besar yang ada di kota sana dengan kurang ajarnya memindahkan Mingyu dengan alasan bahwa tempat ini lebih butuh dokter berkompeten serta sabar sepertinya. Tapi itu cuma akal-akalan pihak rumah sakit untuk memindahkan dia karena faktanya disana lebih banyak orang yang sirik ketimbang yang menyukainya.

Tempat ini juga jauh dari kota, yang mana ia juga harus menyewa tempat disekitar sini setidaknya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan.

Bukan salah dia kan, kalau punya tampang yang menjanjikan dan keahliannya menjadi seorang _social butterfly_ sehingga dia bisa ramah kepada semua pasien? Termasuk ke keluarga masing-masing pasien, dan itu agaknya menjadi sebuah masalah eksternal tersendiri dikalangan dokter. Mingyu yang sok ambil muka lah, Mingyu yang suka menjilat lah, atau Mingyu dokter muda yang sukanya menggoda lah, sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari Mingyu selama disana. Maksudnya, kenapa harus dia yang dimutasi sesuka hati? Kalau perkara karena ia masih muda dan masih terhitung _rookie doctor_ , alasannya tetap tidak logis.

Dia bukan tipe yang mendramatisir sih sebenernya. Jadi ia terima dengan berbagai ucapan sumpah serapah sesaat setelah ia keluar dari kantor Direktur.

Ketika dia masuk melalui pintu utama, banyak pasien yang melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan beragam. Ada yang tersenyum, ada yang diam, ada yang cuek, ada yang tertawa tanpa beban, dan ada yang lainnya.

Tipikal sebuah rumah sakit jiwa pada umumnya.

Iya, dirinya yang notabenenya memang psikiater yang telah mendapatkan posisi bagus di kota malah dibuang kesini.

“Pak Mingyu ya?” Ketika ia masih membeku, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang entah darimana menghampirinya.

“Iya.” Ia menjawab setelah sempat diam beberapa detik.

“Saya Seokmin, Pak.”

“Panggil Mas aja,”

“Oke deh Mas. Ayo saya anter ke ruangannya Mas Mingyu.” Katanya ramah sambil menunjukan arah pada Mingyu. Yang diajak bersua kini telah kembali kesadarannya, lalu mengikuti laki-laki bernama Seokmin ini dibelakang.

Sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dengan aksen minimalis menyambutnya, dimana semua yang disana berwarna putih dan abu-abu. Tidak buruk untuk sebuah ruangan rawat jalan.

“Ini, Mas. Ketua sengaja kasih yang agak gedean buat Mas Mingyu. Ada mesin kopi juga buat ngopi-ngopi, katanya biar betah.” Katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum ramah, Mingyu mengangguk.

“Oke, thanks ya Seok.”

“Sip sama-sama. Mas Mingyu udah dapet apartemen kan? Tadi ketua nanya. Kalau belum bisa sekalian dicariin.”

“Udah kok, Seok. Yang di jalan raya depan sana.”

“Oke, Mas. Mau disini dulu atau langsung pulang gapapa.”

“Langsung pulang aja, mau beres-beres barang yang di apart juga.”

Seokmin mengangguk lagi, mempersilahkan Mingyu berjalan duluan didepannya.

Memiliki suasana yang baru agaknya membuat Mingyu sedikit sulit beradaptasi. Sepulang dari sana, ia sengaja mampir ke kedai kopi dekat apartemennya, lumayan buat teman beres-beres. Setelah selesai perihal bersih-bersih, dia naik ke atas kasur dan tidak bisa tidur hingga keesokan harinya.

“Pagi, Seok.” Sapanya ramah ketika melihat Seokmin melintas membantu seorang pasien yang lumayan mengamuk karena Seokmin menghancurkan jahitannya.

“Pagi, Mas!”

“Saya ada konsultasi?”

“Hari ini cuma ada satu, Mas. Emang udah jadwal dia check up. Detailsnya ada dimeja Mas, udah saya taro.”

“Oke, thanks Seok.”

Setelahnya ia bergegas pergi menuju ruangannya, dan Seokmin yang kembali menghadapi pasiennya.

Ruangan bernuansa putih kembali menyeruak di indra penglihatannya. Setelah dilihat-lihat, rumah sakit ini nggak seperti rumah sakit yang selalu ia bayangkan bobroknya. Gedung yang keliatannya tua, atau dinding yang banyak kusam dan retaknya nggak pernah ia lihat sepanjang kakinya melangkah menelusuri rumah sakit ini kemarin. Seenggaknya, dia punya satu tempat paling nyaman diantara itu semua, dan itu ada didepannya sekarang. Mesin kopi yang ada dihadapannya ini bukan model baru, tapi setidaknya ia pernah pakai alat ini sewaktu kerja part time dulu.

Tidak lama setelahnya, ada Seokmin yang datang dari balik pintu.

“Mas, udah siap?”

“10 menit lagi ya Seok, kopinya nanggung.”

Seokmin mengangkat jempolnya, lalu menghilang lagi dari pintu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian ia kembali mengetuk pintu, dan Mingyu mempersilahkan Seokmin untuk masuk.

“Seok sorry gak sempet baca ini,” Kata Mingyu mengangkat sejumlah kertas yang tidak terlalu tebal yang dijadikan satu file sendiri.

“Oh gak apa, Mas.”

“Sakit apa?”

“ _PTSD_ ,”

“Hah?”

“Iya, aneh ya?”

“Kaget aja. Kirain yang lain,”

“Saya suruh masuk boleh?”

“Boleh.”

Mingyu harus berulang kali menerjapkan matanya karena pasien yang ada didepannya ini. Ia kira dia akan bertemu dengan laki-laki berumur lebih dari setengah abad, atau nenek-nenek yang sudah ngelantur bicaranya karena usia.

Namun yang datang jauh dari itu.

“Kenapa?” Tanyanya sejurus kemudian setelah melihat Mingyu yang masih diam.

“Enggak,”

“Aneh lo ngeliat orang kayak gue ada disini?” Yang ditanya kaget karena dilempar pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak ditanyakan padanya. Melukai harga diri pasien adalah hal yang paling Mingyu hindari. Tapi kayanya sikap dia beberapa menit lalu sukses membuat orang didepannya ini sakit hati.

“Sorry,”

“Lah kocak, kenapa minta maaf lo?”

Mingyu mengangkat bahunya, “Siapa tau lo tersinggung.”

“Dikit.”

“Ya makanya gue minta maaf.”

“Oke, dimaafin.”

Mingyu tersenyum ramah, lalu tangannya lincah berselancar di komputer ruangannya, memerika rekam medis pasien didepannya.

“Lo kenapa ada disini?” Lagi asik-asik, tiba-tiba Mingyu ditanya.

“Mutasi.”

“Gue tebak pasti gara-gara lo anaknya _social butterfly_ terus pada sirik sama lo? Terus gara-gara lo belom punya power, jadi lo yang ditumbalin. Kalo bener, gue minta hadiah. Gak ribet-ribet, gue minta lo jangan resepin gue obat apapun.”

“Gue gak minta ditebak, dan gue akan tetep ngasih lo obat.”

“Gak ngaruh anjir udah berapa kali gue bilang ke Seokmin kalo obat yang dokter-dokter sini kasih ke gue itu gak mempan.”

“Seenggaknya nih obat bikin lo gak halu.”

“Arrrggh bisa gila gue.”

Mingyu terkekeh pelan sembari tersenyum, “Gapapa, diminum obatnya ya. Gue resepin gak banyak deh buat lo. Asal rutin dan jangan lupa olahraga ya? _Workout_ misal.”

Pasien didepannya memutar matanya malas, tetapi akhirnya mengangguk juga.

“Semangat, Wonwoo.” Kata Mingyu lagi ketika Wonwoo mulai menghilang dari pintunya.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan ketika ia bertemu dengan Wonwoo tempo hari, tapi sayang karena ia baru sekali bertemu dengan Wonwoo dan tidak pernah ketemu lagi di lingkungan rumah sakit setelahnya. Lalu dia langsung sesegera mungkin bertanya pada Seokmin sebagai bentuk inisiatif dokter pada pasiennya. (Anggap aja begitu).

“Kalo diluar jam kerja gue ngomong santai gini gapapa?” Tanya Seokmin pada suatu sore sepulang jam kerja. Hari itu hujan sedang mengguyur, jadi mereka duduk-duduk dipinggiran taman belakang sembari menunggu reda.

“Nyantai.”

“Oke. Kemaren nanya tentang Wonwoo kan?”

Mingyu mengangguk.

“Dia masuk sini udah hampir setahunan sih. Dibanding yang lain, emang anaknya keliatan waras. Cuma jadi sama aja kayak yang lain kalo kambuh.”

“Sering kambuh?”

“Dulu sering, tapi kesini-sini udah mendingan sih. Pokoknya kalo dia udah gak sopan berarti normal.”

“Pas pertama kali konsul tuh, gue digalakin sama dia.”

“Gak galak sih anaknya. Cuma emang mukanya agak jutek gak ngenakin. Tapi aslinya baik kok, ramah pula.”

“Gak percaya,”

“Itu karna lo belom kenal aja sih?”

Pernyataan yang seperti pertanyaan Seokmin hari itu menutup hari Mingyu, meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan untuknya.

Besoknya Mingyu seperti mendapat lotre.

Sewaktu dia duduk dimejanya, setumpuk file Wonwoo bertengger dengan indahnya di atas meja. Lantas ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja karena—entah, karena apa pula ia tidak mengerti.

“Pagi, Wonwoo.” Sapanya hangat ketika kepala Wonwoo muncul dari balik pintu.

_Haha, bisa gemes gitu._

“Dih? Kok lo tiba-tiba ramah?”

“Kayaknya dari awal gue ramah deh?”

“Gak, waktu pertama kali ketemu lo ngeliatin gue kayak ngejudge _masih muda kok udah masuk rsj_.”

“Enggak sih, gue cuma kaget karna lo keliatan _fine_.”

“Enggak semua yang keliatan _fine_ diluar itu sama kan kayak didalemnya?”

“ _Right_. Dan lo adalah buktinya.”

“Gue kalo bisa _magic_ juga pengennya sembuh kali.”

“Kalo mau sembuh ya ayo dong minum obat? Rehabilitasi, olahraga, _positive vibes_ naikin.”

“Bawel.”

Mingyu terkekeh pelan karena Wonwoo. Kalau dideskripsikan lebih spesifik, ada bibirnya yang mengerucut ketika sehabis mendengar ucapan Mingyu barusan.

“Tuh, katanya kalo bisa _magic_ mau sembuh. Ini gue bantuin biar _magic_ nya beneran.”

“Iya deh.... Siapa nama lo?”

“Loh? Udah dua kali kesini gak tau nama dokter sendiri?”

“Gak merhatiin,”

“Mingyu, Wonwoo. Nama gue Mingyu.”

Wonwoo mangut-mangut, setelahnya berdiri dan bergegas pergi dari ruangan Mingyu.

“Eh tunggu dulu Won.”

“Kenapa?”

“Kemaren-kemaren gak keliatan disekitaran sini.”

“Jarang keluar, males.”

“Lo di lantai berapa?”

“3, nomer 7. Dah gue cabut ya, makasih wejangannya.”

_Jackpot._

Seorang Kim Mingyu tentulah tidak akan melewatkan sebuah kesempatan besar didepan matanya. Sejak punya cita-cita menjadi dokter, sekecil kesempatan dan harapan akan dia perjuangkan berapapun harga dan apapun resikonya. Tapi mungkin Mingyu belum paham kalau menghadapi seorang Jeon Wonwoo adalah hal yang berbeda dari yang lain.

Dibilang aneh enggak, dibilang nggak aneh tapi terasa ganjil. Badannya sampai pada pintu bernomor 7, dimana kalau bisa dilihat, ada Wonwoo sedang duduk menghadap jendela dan membelakangi pintu.

Maka Mingyu mencoba peruntungannya untuk pertama kalinya.

“Hai, Wonwoo.”

Yang dipanggil membalikkan badannya setengah, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum dan menepuk-nepuk kasurnya pelan.

“Liatin apa?”

“Lagi liatin dunia.”

“Emang keliatan? Cuma awan doang gini? Mana lagi mendung.”

“Bagi gue ini dunia sih.”

“Mau keluar dan liat dunia emangnya?”

“Kalo gue keluar terus harus mulai semuanya dari awal, gue udah keburu males. Iya iya, emang gue semacem pemuda pesimis yang udah gak punya motivasi hidup. Gak usah ngeliatinnya kasian gitu. Gue emang udah ilang harapan dari dulu. Jadi gak usah dikasih tatapan iba gitu juga kalii.”

Mingyu belum pernah, semasa hidupnya bertemu seseorang seperti Wonwoo. Yang kalau digambarkan seperti manusia punya nyawa tanpa rasa, dan anehnya, Mingyu merasa sebetulnya Wonwoo mau sembuh, namun ada banyak hal yang masih abu-abu dipikirannya untuk bisa dijadikan sebuah kesimpulan berdasarkan analisisnya.

Dia yakin, akan ada hal-hal baik setelah badai.

“Kalo belum nyoba mana tau, Wonwoo.”

Manik mata rubah yang dimiliki Wonwoo terlihat bersinar bagi Mingyu. Tatapannya selagi melihat ke langit-lagit luas disana, perasaan Wonwoo yang terlihat jelas tanpa harus capek-capek memberitahu… Mingyu mau bawa Wonwoo keluar.

“Bener. Tapi gue terlalu takut buat mencoba.”

“Kalo ada temennya mau?”

Wonwoo mengernyit, menatap wajah Mingyu dengan kebingungan.

“Gue temenin.”

Seokmin yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi teman paling dekat dengan Mingyu, yang akhir-akhir ini menemani Mingyu untuk sekedar makan sehabis kerja, yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengunjungi apartemennya pada hari libur, ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan ingin memukul kalau saja ini bukan di lingkungan rumah sakit dan harus memperhatikan profesionalitas.

“Udah gila..”

“Enggak. Seok, dia udah mulai berubah, _at least_ kambuhnya jarang dan rentang waktunya lumayan. Kalo kita kasih semangat dikit lagi dia bisa sembuh. Bukan, dia _pasti_ sembuh.”

“Atas dasar apa nih Mas Mingyu yakin banget?”

“Tau gak, se-denialnya dia, padahal yang sebenernya tuh dia pengen banget keluar?”

Seokmin disampingnya yang sedang menjaga seorang pasien akhirnya tertawa sebagai sebuah bentuk sarkasme.

“Saya nih kenal Wonwoo lebih lama dari mas, dan Wonwoo nggak pernah bahas-bahas dia pengen keluar tuh? Katanya dia mau menua disini aja. Nggak nikah gapapa, katanya juga mana ada orang yang mau nikah sama orang yang bisa tiba-tiba berubah sewaktu-waktu? Gitu katanya.”

_Mana ada orang yang mau nikah_ _sama orang yang bisa tiba-tiba berubah sewaktu-waktu._

Tamparan keras atas nama realitas akhirnya menghampiri Mingyu didetik selanjutnya. Sesaat sebelumnya, dia bahkan percaya kalau ada hal-hal baik yang terjadi setelah badai menerpa. Namun ternyata hal-hal baik itu mungkin nggak akan datang padanya.. atau pada Wonwoo sekalipun. Bahkan orangnya sendiri sudah ada di garis menuju menyerah.

Seokmin bangkit dari duduknya, menepuk-nepuk pundak atasannya sekaligus temannya itu.

“Jangan nyerah itu kuncinya Mas. Bisa aja saya salah menilai, atau nggak.”

Jangan menyerah itu kuncinya. Dan Mingyu ada diambang batas apakah harus pindah ke arah yang baik atau memilih diam ditempat tanpa harus mengambil keputusan secara repot-repot. Tapi daripada dia seperti orang yang apatis tidak perduli sama sekali dan juga ada jiwa empatinya yang membuncah, Mingyu memilih untuk bergerak.

Bergerak ke arah Wonwoo.

Besoknya hari datang seperti mimpi buruk.

“LO SEMUA PERGI! LO SEMUA SAMA AJA KAYAK IBU GUE. BISA-BISANYA NYURUH-NYURUH DAN MUKUL-MUKULIN!”

“Mas Wonwoo, sebelum saya pergi boleh minta cutternya dulu? Habis itu saya pergi..”

“Ngapain minta-minta? Mau make ini buat nyiksa gue?! Iya?!”

“Enggak, Mas. Saya janji habis dikasih ini saya pergi.”

“GUE GAK PERCAYA SAMA LO SEMUA YANG ADA DISINI! CEPET PERGI!”

“Kenapa sih.. Kenapa semua orang jahat sama gue.. Bapak gue pergi, Ibu gue depresi.. Ujung-ujungnya yang kena gue? Padahal gue gak minta dilahirin.. Tapi gue yang selalu jadi sasaran depresinya Ibu???”

“Seokmin lo bisa nolongin gue gak? Tuker posisi gue sama Ibu gue, harusnya yang disini itu dia! Bukan gue.. Gue di panti asuhan kayak dulu gapapa..”

Seokmin menahan nafas disebrang sana. “Mas Wonwoo kalau di panti lagi nanti ketemu Ibu.”

“Mau gue samperin terus gue kasih nih cutter biar dia sayat-sayat aja sendiri tuh tangannya pake tangan dia sendiri.. Gak usah pake gue.”

Seokmin, sekali lagi. “Mas, cutternya ya? Kasih saya aja sini,”

“Lo kayak Ibu gue.. Lo pasti mau nambahin ini…” Tangan kiri Wonwoo terjulur dan perlahan, dia menggulung bajunya sampai siku.

“Mas Wonwoo..”

Dunia Mingyu runtuh.

Mingyu pernah bermonolog sewaktu kuliah dulu, bahwasanya orang dengan berbagai gambar ditangannya adalah orang yang paling suka menahan rasa sakit, dan Mingyu tidak suka. Melihat Wonwoo yang begini, sebanyak apapun gambar kupu-kupu disana, dan sebanyak warna apapun disana tetap nggak bisa menghilangkan bekasnya yang masih ada.

Ternyata dihantam kenyataan ini membuat hati Mingyu berkali-kali lebih sakit melebihi apapun.

_Wonwoo, jangan._

“Wonwoo?”

“Lo juga?!”

“Ini Mingyu. Kenal gak?”

“Apa?!”

“Mau keluar nggak? Tadi waktu jalan kesini awannya bagus. Siapa tau penasaran, kalo nggak sekarang nanti keburu mendung.”

_Katanya awan adalah dunia lo,_

_Ayo liat dunia lo sama gue, Wonwoo. Jangan kayak gini lagi tolong.._

_Wonwoo, coba atur nafas lo pelan-pelan.. Diluar sana awannya lagi cerah Wonwoo, jangan sampai mendung lagi kayak kemarin,_

_Ayo Wonwoo._

_Ayo sembuh._

“Gue inget tadi gue kenapa.” Katanya pelan sambil menatap langit yang (untungnya) masih cerah. Mingyu yang disampingnya menepuk pundaknya tiga kali, mengantarkan energi hangat kepada Wonwoo yang termenung menatap langit-langit.

“Berarti lo udah liat tangan gue?” Tanyanya yang dijawab Mingyu anggukan.

“Bagus gak?” Tanyanya lagi.

Mingyu mengernyit pelan. “Hm? Apanya?”

“Kupu-kupunya.”

“Bagus. Mau ditambahin kupu-kupu dari gue?”

“Nggak mau. Gue gak mau lo liat lagi.”

“Gue kan dokter lo? Berarti harusnya sih boleh.”

“Nggak. Gue juga punya hak buat nolak.”

“Oke.."

“Mingyu,”

“Ya?”

“Berarti gue gak bisa keluar ya..?”

_Ya Tuhan_.. Hatinya bagai di iris-iris pisau yang tajam secara perlahan. Lihat, disampingnya ada manusia yang kemarin mulai menanamkan harapan untuk sembuh dan berjuang agar ia bisa bebas dan melihat dunia tanpa ada sekat penghalang, tapi hari ini sinar yang kemarin Mingyu lihat sudah tidak ada dan sorot matanya meredup.

“Okelah.. Berarti gue menua disini nggak apa-apa.”

“Gue belum bilang apapun loh, Won?”

“Emang lo mau bilang apa? Jangan ngomong soal harapan atau janji kalau gue bisa keluar, Gyu. Dengan apa yang terjadi sama gue tadi aja bisa jadi jaminan kalo gue nggak akan bisa keluar dalam waktu dekat. _Please_ , jangan ngomong apapun tentang janji.”

“Yaudah. Kalo gitu harus lo yang ngomong sendiri, Wonwoo. Semua itu ada ditangan lo, ada dihati lo. Pilih apa yang menurut lo terbaik. Kalau mau liat dunia yang lebih besar dari ini lagi, lo pasti tau apa yang harus dilakuin kan?”

Ada Wonwoo yang masih tetap menatap langit dihalaman depan. Setelah Mingyu pamit untuk pergi, ada banyak pemikiran yang lewat dalam benak Wonwoo. Panti asuhan tempat dia kabur, sosok Ibu yang dengan hebatnya bisa menemukannya, dan tentang sebuah luka yang ada ditangan kirinya yang ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menghilangkannya. Bertengkar dengan diri sendiri itu sulit, dan Wonwoo merasa mungkin dia akan selalu kalah.

Wonwoo masih duduk terdiam disana beberapa jam kedepan.

Berbulan-bulan berikutnya berlalu dengan cepat setelah kejadian Wonwoo. Pada akhirnya Wonwoo memilih untuk tetap menetap disana (mungkin) sampai kapanpun, dan ada Mingyu yang memberikan semburat kecewa yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Namun, se-desperatenya Mingyu terhadap Wonwoo yang tidak terlalu menunjukkan kemajuan yang berarti, ia masih tetap menanyakan dengan lembut.

“Gak tau.. Susah.” Wonwoo mengutarakan semuanya pada suatu hari di ruangan Mingyu.

“Tapi beberapa bulan ini bagus kok. Seenggaknya dipertahanin, ya?”

Wonwoo mengangguk. “Oke.”

“Inget waktu itu gue bilang mau nemenin?”

“Inget.”

“Gue temenin sampe hatinya berubah ya, Won?”

Ia mendongak melihat wajah Mingyu, mencari-cari dimana letak sebuah kebohongan yang disembunyikan Mingyu dibalik kalimatnya barusan. Namun, selama apapun Wonwoo mencari, toh kebohongan itu sedari awal memang tidak pernah ada.

Sekali lagi, dia mengangguk. “Oke.”

“Mingyu.”

“Hm?”

“Lo bisa nerima orang yang sewaktu-waktu bisa meledak buat dijadiin temen hidup nggak?”

“Gue selalu bisa nerima apapun kondisi temen gue hidup nanti.”

Semburat merah muda menguar pada wajah Wonwoo.

“Oke, _then_.” Katanya pelan sambal berbalik pergi menuju pintu untuk keluar.

“Mingyu,”

“Nanya apa lagi, Wonwoo?”

“Makasih..”

_Sama-sama Wonwoo._

Ia tersenyum, mengangguk.

Berbulan-bulan lagi berlalu dengan cepat, menjadikan satu tahun pasca kejadian Wonwoo waktu itu. Menjadikan berbulan-bulan yang lalu dimana Wonwoo menaruh harapannya sekali lagi bukan hanya pada kesembuhannya, namun pada Mingyu sebagai seseorang yang bisa ia jadikan sebagai sandaran. Sebelum repot-repot diberi tau oleh semua orang, tentu Wonwoo paham akan makna dari sebuah kekurangan. Namun apalah arti dari itu semua ketika ia dengan tololnya menjadikan itu adalah sebuah motivasi untuknya agar bisa cepat terbebas dari belenggu bayang-bayang Ibunya sendiri. Yang kalau dipikir-pikir sebuah kesalahan besar, apalagi jika suatu saat terjadi perpisahan, seperti hari ini.

Konsep datang dan pergi itu akan selalu terjadi dalam kehidupan, dan Wonwoo paham.

Sudah cukup satu tahun bagi seorang Mingyu untuk menemaninya sampai dititik ini, sudah cukup satu tahun bagi seorang Wonwoo untuk mengerti apa arti dari sebuah kehangatan yang diberikan Mingyu.

Setelah perpisahahan mengharu biru yang terjadi sesaat lalu dengan pasien yang lain, akhirnya Wonwoo memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Mingyu yang kini ada diruangannya.

“Ini.” Wonwoo mengernyit ketika ia baru tiba disana, Mingyu memberikan secarik kertas.

“Yang atas ini alamat rumah sakit, yang dibawah alamat apartemen, ini nomor unitnya, ini lantainya dan ini passwordnya.”

Masih dalam mode mengernyit, Wonwoo menatap kertas ajaibnya itu.

“Nah kalo yang ini,” Katanya lagi sembari memberikan handphone berwarna hitam.

“Handphone lo kan ya?”

Wonwoo bahkan lupa terakhir kali dia memegang handphone. “Mungkin.”

“Kata Seokmin ini punya lo. Dinyalain aja, udah gue service, udah gue masukin nomor gue juga. Kertas alamat ini jangan ilang ya, apalagi yang apartemennya. Kalo takut ilang langsung dicatet di Notes aja ya Won,” Ujarnya sembari mengusap pundak Wonwoo perlahan.

“Kenapa di service dan dikasih ke gue?”

“Terus nanti gue hubungin lo gimana Wonwoo? Masa dari Seokmin? Nanti gak intim dan privasi jadinya,”

Wonwoo, masih dalam mode mengernyit kali ini menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang beneran gatal, dan kepalanya pusing.

Mingyu maju lagi, ia makin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua. Diusapnya kepalanya pelan.

“Maaf ya ternyata harus pergi, kirain dimutasinya masih lama..”

“Jangan minta maaf.”

“Kenapa?”

“Nanti gue yang seneng. Nanti gue yang ngarep.. Gue gak suka.”

Kali ini, giliran Mingyu yang mengernyit.

“Loh? Kok jadi pesimis? Emangnya udah dicoba?”

“Mana ada orang yang mau sama gue, Mingyu. Apalagi lo.”

Kalau saja meyakinkan orang bisa lebih dari kata-kata, mungkin akan Mingyu lakukan untuk meyakinkan Wonwoo kalau apa yang ia tunggu adalah sesuatu yang sangat sepadan. Hanya saja Wonwoo menyerah duluan dan hanya bisa menyayangi dalam diam tanpa tau apa yang dirasakan Mingyu.

Persetan profesionalitas pekerjaan, toh Mingyu sudah tidak bekerja disini lagi.

Maka ia mencium bibir Wonwoo dengan lembut.

“Gue sayang sama lo. Oke? Sedikit lagi, Won. Tunggu beberapa bulan lagi supaya gue yang keluarin lo dari sini.”

“Jangan sayang sama gue.”

Mingyu menciumnya lagi.

“Nanti kalo gue tiba-tiba meledak dan nyakitin lo gimana..? Gue gak mau nyakitin lo..”

Lagi.

“Gue juga sayang sama lo, Mingyu.. Sayang sampe mau gila.. Tapi biar gimanapun gue punya trauma yang gak bisa ilang.. Tapi gue sayang sama lo.. Tapi gue takut tiba-tiba meledak lagi kayak waktu itu.. Tapi gue sayang sama lo.."

“Udah? Udah keluarin unek-uneknya?”

“Udah.." 

“ _Good_ , _then_. Jangan _insecure_ lagi. Oke, Wonwoo?”

Hari ini, Wonwoo melepas Mingyu pergi.

Terkadang, ada satu-dua malam dimana Wonwoo merasa penglihatannya kabur akibat air mata yang tanpa permisi datang setelah kepergian Mingyu. Atau kadang ada satu dan dua malam berikutnya yang ia habiskan untuk sekedar duduk didepan taman sepanjang malam hingga pagi menjelang, melihat dunianya dalam diam. Wonwoo punya prinsip setelah dirinya masuk ke sebuah tempat yang sekarang ia sebut rumah ini, tidak apa jika nantinya ia tumbuh dan menua hingga meninggal disini, karena sedari awal dia memang tidak pernah punya kehidupan.

Harapan adalah hal yang mustahil ia raih dari kecil, maka pergi berlari dan menjalani biasanya ia lakukan untuk tetap hidup. Sewaktu di panti asuhan dulu, Wonwoo sering merasa bersyukur diatas apapun karena hidupnya yang seperti ini tidak hanya dia seorang. Dia punya teman yang nasib kehidupannya sama, cuma yang membedakan adalah Wonwoo punya Ibu yang masih menghantuinya hingga sekarang.

Kata Mingyu, daripada dia takut karena bayang-bayang Ibunya mengejarnya dibelakang, lebih baik Wonwoo diam dan membiarkan bayangan Ibunya berlari hingga lelah dan mundur dengan sendirinya. Kata Mingyu, menghadapi hasilnya lebih baik ketimbang terus-terusan lari dan membuat sebuah goresan ditangannya dengan alih-alih menghilangkan rasa sakit.

Omong-omong tangan, setelah ia lihat lagi, lukanya amat sangat pudar hingga tidak terlalu terlihat sekarang. Gambar kupu-kupunya berkurang drastis, hanya ada satu kupu-kupu buatan Mingyu yang tentu sudah memudar, namun Wonwoo terus timpa tiap harinya agar jejaknya tidak hilang.

Waktu itu, dalam agenda pertemuan dalam telepon mereka, ada Mingyu yang mencoba peruntungan dengan menawarkan dirinya.

“Gue mau nyanyi, boleh nggak?”

Wonwoo menimang disebrang sana, dan mengangguk walau tidak terlihat. “Boleh.”

Maka yang ia dengar selanjutnya adalah sebuah alunan gitar sederhana dari sebrang sana.

“ _You'll never know if you never try_

_To forget your past and simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_I promise I'm worthy_

_To hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me the chance_

_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_

_Until the end starts.”_

Mingyu adalah sebuah harapan, dia menjanjikan banyak hal dengan indahnya namun Wonwoo tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk berharap setinggi itu. Tapi, kata Mingyu, nggak ada yang salah dari harapan dan mimpi. Semua orang boleh punya harapan, tidak terkecuali Wonwoo, katanya.

Hari ini Wonwoo menatap langit-langit yang cerah.

“Mas Wonwoo,” Panggil Seokmin dari belakang, dan menghampiri tempat Wonwoo duduk.

“Ini.” Katanya menyerahkan sesuatu.

Nggak ada yang salah dari harapan. Dan Mingyu benar.

Entah sudah keberapa kali ia menyebut nama Mingyu dalam setahun belakangan. Disetiap ia memanggil nama Mingyu, disana pula ada senyum yang otomatis terukir dibibirnya, menciptakan rasa bahagia tersendiri bagi Wonwoo.

Karena bagaimanapun, Mingyu amat sangat berarti bagi hidup Wonwoo.

Hari Minggu ini cerah, langitnya berwarna biru muda, warna kesukaan Wonwoo. Dunianya hari ini sedang berbaik hati padanya, dan ia bersyukur. Karena ia masih diberi satu kesempatan untuk memulai segala sesuatunya yang baru. Biasanya dihari Minggu ini, Mingyu selalu meneleponnya untuk sekedar bertanya kabar, berakhir dengan telfon berjam-jam hingga Wonwoo ketiduran setelahnya. Atau kadang-kadang satu bulan dua kali Mingyu pergi mengunjunginya dirumah sakit.

Wonwoo rindu Mingyu.

Omong-omong Mingyu, kini kakinya sampai pada nomor apartemen yang pernah Mingyu tulis waktu itu. Berbekal uang seadanya di bank (yang untungnya ternyata dia masih punya uang), Wonwoo mengajak kakinya untuk berpetualang keluar melihat _dunianya_ yang lain, Mingyu.

Maka ia memencet bel.

“Siap—"

Mingyu sesegera mungkin menariknya masuk kedalam. Ditatapnya sosok itu lekat-lekat tepat dimata.

“H—”

“Hai, Mingyu.” Ucapnya pelan setelah badannya ditabrak oleh postur Mingyu yang lebih besar darinya. Detak jantung mereka berdua berdegup kencang.

“Kok bisa disini? Aku baru mau telfon karna baru bangun? Ini Wonwoo bukansih? Kok beda??”

Ia sedikit berjinjit untuk mencium bibir Mingyu.

“Gimana? Beneran Wonwoo bukan?”

“Beneran..”

“Rumah kamu jauh juga ternyata.”

“Kok bisa kesini?”

“Kamu kasih aku kertas isi alamat kan? Aku cari jalannya di google, terus aku ambil bis pagi.”

“Enggak, bukan itu.”

Wonwoo mengerti, lalu merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya. Memberikannya pada Mingyu ketika ia menemukannya.

Ada garis muka Mingyu yang mengendur, dan ada sesuatu yang keluar dipelupuk matanya.

Mingyu kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Wonwoo, menempelkan lagi bibirnya diatas bibir Wonwoo. Dicium lembut seperti sesuatu yang harus dijaga, mengulumnya halus seperti sebuah keharusan. Setelah tautan mereka terlepas, Mingyu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Wonwoo.

“Wonwoo, makasih.. Karena udah sembuh,"

_Belly to belly_

_Face to face_

_With those eyes ya take me to the start_

_Sweetheart sweetheart_

_You see me through &_

_You polish me up_

_Oh I feel brand new_


End file.
